Fierce
by Xeelia
Summary: Spike and Dawn are dealing with life together after Buffy died but when they go to LA to see Angel things might change. Dawn is older then canon, about 17. Please R&R! I own nothing!
1. Dawn and Spike

Fierce

Fierce

Buffy was dead, jumped into the void for me. As I watched her friends fall apart around her body I wanted to do as she told me, I wanted to pull them together. Spike was the first to notice me, he looked at me like I was a kitten whose litter mate had just been drowned, and that is exactly how I felt. The others turned to me then but in their eyes was disgust, hate even. They turned back to my sister's body and I collapsed. Spike caught me and that is when it happened, at least we think that is when.

Spike was bleeding from his wrist bones breaking threw his skin when they were broken in the fall from the tower. My abdomen was sliced by a fucked up demon. When Spike caught me our blood mixed. We don't know how long we held onto each other and wept but it must have been long enough for me to get enough vampire blood in me to mix me up.

The Scoobies tried to treat me like a friend but I wasn't, I was the reminder that Buffy was gone, dead, because of me. I spent most of my time with Spike. A teenager in a crypt, good thing the responsible adults were looking out for me.

By the end of summer my skin was so pale from lack of sunlight that people who knew of the demons and vampires in Sunnyhell were sure I was a vampire. My hair had darkened as well.

I studied history and English with Spike all summer, he wanted to make sure I didn't fall too far behind. It was near the end of the summer that he came to me with a plan, a plan to save our sanity.

"Lil Bit we need to head to LA. I'm gonna get the poofta to get us set up in England. This place is bad for me and it is deadly for you, and I don't mean the beasties either." Spike voice was fairly calm but I knew he was worried. He may be a deadly soulless vampire but he was scared shitless of loosing me. We were all we had. The only times we were apart were when he needed to get blood or we were in different areas of the same place, otherwise we were inseparable. We even slept in the same bed, platonically of course.

"Will he do that, for us?" I asked him tentatively. "I mean you aren't number one on his friends list and I am the reason Buffy is dead. Seems like he would rather stake you and drain me."

"He will NOT touch a hair on your pretty little head Nibblet, and he is my sire, he may not be able to stand me but he would never just kill me for no reason." Spike smirked. "And you know how I feel about you taking the blame for Buffy's death. She wanted you live more than anything, she wanted you to make her life about life instead of death."

I grin, I have to, he is right. "When are we leaving?"

"Right now."

As we walk into Angel's hotel a sudden hush comes to the people who had previously all seemed to be talking. Being spiked by Spike's blood made my hearing, vision, and strength superior to a normal human's.

"Well Spike looking for a hand out?" Cordy snarled. "We should really just stake him, I mean now that Buffy isn't around no point in having the neutered vamp around."

I was pissed! Spike was calm and collected because, well, she couldn't actually do anything to him, but I was ripped.

"Shut up you brain dead bitch!" I sneered.

"DAWN!" Angel and Cordy both shouted when I stepped from behind Spike.

"Oh my god Dawn! Why are with Captain Peroxide?!" Cordy said while acting concerned.

"UM, well, when my guardian tells me we are going to LA I legally can't argue." I didn't even try to get the sarcasm out of my voice.

"Guardian?" Angel asked.

"Yeah well no one else wanted to be my guardian, hell, I think they wanted to get rid of me, and my father signed away my custody ages ago. Spike accepted and so now he is my guardian." I say matter of factly.

"They are just stupid Lil' Bit they were scared to mess up, they didn't want to get rid of you." Spike's voice was calming and reassuring.

"Never thought I would hear you defend the Scoobies Spike!" Angel said, shock in his voice.

"He isn't really, he said that to make me feel better." I say.

"Shhh Princess," Spike murmurs and wraps his arm around my waist. I snuggle in.

"But the cheerleader is right, I need some cash to get me and Bit over to good ole England and get her set up with school and stuff. Figured you might not help me but Nibblet is worthier then most." Spike told Angel.

"I am not going to stand here and let you keep guardianship of a human girl Spike, Willow lead me to believe Giles was Dawn's guardian. She will stay here with me; I can take over guardianship and take care of her." Angel's voice was authoritative.

"Fat chance! Just try and make me stay and I will stake you in your fucking sleep!" I said, venom dripping from each word. Spike had pulled me closer and was growling.

Angel looked as us stunned. He seemed to be comparing us or something. "You really think you could actually catch me asleep?" He chuckled. My hand was around his throat before he realized it. "Yep." I say and release him.

Spike explains to Angel about the blood mixing and how we didn't realize what was happening.

"Dawn I understand that you feel, connected, to Spike but he is an evil soulless vampire. You need stability and good influences in your life." Angel just keeps trying.

"If I need brooding lessons I know right where to go Angel." I snark. Spike snickers.

"See you even act like him." Angel said and moved fast grabbing my arm. I wince and Spike has Angel by the throat and against the wall.

"NO ONE touches her if she doesn't want them to!" He is pissed.

"But what if I had been a human? That chip would have stopped you from hurting me." Angel thinks he is being sly, he isn't.

"Aint there any more, got rid of it a month after Buffy's death." Spike and I smirk at their looks.

"WHAT!?" Angel's face looks terrified.

"I thought of what a human could do to me so I convinced Spike we had to get it out. Luckily the same guy who fixed up my guardianship knew some guys who used to work for the Initiative and poof no more chip." I said.

"You do realize that he is probably out killing people don't you? Even if he does love and care for you there are other people to think of!" Angel wasn't taking this well.

"Relax Peaches, I haven't killed anyone, anyone innocent anyway."

"SEE!" screamed Angel.

"The guy he killed attacked me, so yeah, not real concerned."

"I told you, NO ONE touches Nibblet if she doesn't want them to." Spike glared.

"He calls you Nibblet like you are a snack!"

"So? Buffy used to call me sugar and mom had all sorts of food names for me, like pumpkin belly! Point is if you aren't going to help us just leave us alone!"

"How about you two stay here for a bit, just so I know you are really safe and he isn't manipulating you?" Angel pointedly asked me.

"Spike?" I asked.

"'S up to you Nibblet. I won't let him hurt you or take you away if that is what you are worried about." Spike answered.

"Fine then, but where will we sleep?"

"I will have Cordy set you both up rooms…" Angel began.

"One room, I can't stay alone." I admit.

"We don't have any two bed rooms but we could fig…" Before Angel finishes again I interrupt.

"We sleep in the same bed and before you get all freaked it isn't a sexual thing it is a safety and security thing. You won't change my mind, Spike has tried for a long ass time and if I won't sleep by myself for him, I am for sure not doing it for you!"

"Fine!" Angel growled.

"She's like a creepy girl Mini-Spike!" eeped Cordy after she had shown them the room and was once again with Angel. "It's so unreal to see innocent sweet Dawnie all grrr, ya know?"


	2. What does Angel think?

Buffy was dead, jumped into the void for me

Fierce Part 2

Angel's thoughts

"I have to admit she never really was as sweet and pure as everyone thought. She was a little terror! Always a bit of a rebel without a clue, ironically Angelus didn't kill her only because he saw a bit of Spike in her back then. Never thought Spike would be raising her though." Angel laughed but a part of him shuttered. Dawn had been Angelus' goal before he had learned of the whole demon hole that would end the world thing. She had been like a vampire potential to him. She was a bit like the Slayer, a bit like Dru, but mostly she was like Spike: eager, rebellious, pure emotion. Angelus had planned to allow her to continue living until she was old enough to turn and survive as a vampire, child vamps rarely lasted more than a decade.

Maybe it was better he not become Dawn's guardian. If he lost his soul again then Dawn would be Angelus' main goal in unlife. But then he thought of Spike taking care of her and he just couldn't allow it. Spike wasn't reformed at all and he was Claiming the girl. She wasn't a vampire but it didn't seem to matter, she did have vampire blood now, he could smell it, but she wasn't a vampire and Spike shouldn't be trying to Claim her as a Childe. She was HIS first. Wait no, no that was what Angelus would think, not him.

Suddenly he saw her bounding into his office.

"So you really think that you are just going to make me stay here??" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, you don't understand. Do you even know how William got the nick name Spike?" Angel was going to scare her straight, or so he though.

"Yeah cause he used railroad spikes to torture people. He even heated them up sometimes so that the person's skin would sizzle when he slid them into the skin, but never too deep to cause shock." Dawn replied and smacked her gum.

Angel was shocked. She knew and she still wanted to stay with him. "Yeah and now that the chip is gone there is a great chance he will start doing it again!"

"Not to me." Dawn looked bored. "I don't think you really understand the whole mixed blood thing Angel. I mean it's like we are permalinked or something. I can feel his moods and desires and he fights his desires like mad to protect me. I would die for Spike and I will die without him." With that Dawn bounced out of the office seemingly happy she had cleared things up.

Angel went to find Spike. He was in the kitchen drinking a mug of blood.

"Spike we need to talk, alone."

"Nibblet is not staying with you." Spike replied.

"Spike she isn't a vampire and she isn't your Childe."

Spike slowly raised his head to look Angel in the eye. "Yes, actually, in many ways she is. I didn't do this on purpose, hell I didn't know something like this could happen but let me tell you, it did. She is MINE, hell just ask her."

"William she needs stability, she needs humans around her at the very least. She is a kid! Globe trotting around with a vampire isn't exactly something a teenage girl should be doing, no matter how much she wants to! Needs human experiences, human boyfriends…"

"Buggar off Angelus, she is happy with me, those fucking Scoobies were driving her mad, like Drusilla mad. There is no way they could or would take proper care of her. Hell if they had she wouldn't have been in my crypt with me all fucking summer! Did you ever think of that? She spent all bleedin' summer holed up in my crypt because no one else wanted her, they wanted to help but they were too caught up in their own shit to realize she was breaking. Hell if I were truly as bad as Angelus she would be a vampire by now. I will NEVER let anything happen to my girl!" Venom dripped from Spike's words.

Suddenly there was a scream. Both vampires leaped from their respective seats and rushed down only to see Wes pinned against a wall by a very angry Dawn.

"What did he do?" Asked Spike chuckling.

"Release him Dawn!" Angel commanded.

Dawn looked over at Angel and laughed, "You are not in charge of me." Then she looked at Spike. "He tried to touch me after I told him to leave me alone."

"Let him go pet, 'm pretty sure he gets your point." Spike chuckled knowing that hidden from Angel's view was a dagger at Wes' throat.

Dawn back off as soon as Spike told her to. Angel rushed down the stairs. "How dare you just attack a member of my staff! He was trying to comfort you not attack you!!"

"He. Touched. Me. No one touches me without my permission. He does it again and he will be dead before he gets the chance to fuckin' scream!" Dawn's defiance was obvious.

Angel whirled around to Spike "This is your fault! She almost killed an innocent human for no real reason!"

"Being raped does that to a girl." Was all Spike responded.

"What?" Angel gasped.

"Just before I started staying at the crypt the Scoobies left me alone at the house so they could go to a meeting. Spike was on patrol so they didn't bother to tell him I was alone. A guy from school came over and after a bit of small talk jumped me. He had my hands tied before I knew what was happening and then he raped me. I went to Spike's crypt afterward. He took care of me. None of the Scoobies even knew. Is that clear enough Angel? Good enough for you??" Dawn's voice never wavered. What Dawn didn't tell Angel was that was also the night that Spike went to get his chip out or that the boy was staked a few nights later after having been drained by Spike. They had both thought the double death thing suited that bastard but she was sure that Angel would be pissed about that.

"Dawn if we had known…"

"You shouldn't have to know. If someone asks you not to touch them you should bloody well not touch them!" Dawn screeched. Then she looked to Spike. "Can't we please just leave Spike? I don't want to be here."

Spike hesitated. That was when Angel figured out that Spike wouldn't demy this girl anything she really wanted. "No please Dawn, at least stay the night." He pleaded. "I can see Spike has been more then admirable about his intentions toward you. You have been through hell and back, you both deserve the rest. I will make sure all of my team know to not touch you Dawn, I am so sorry Princess."

Spike bristled at the nick name "Princess" it was one angelus used for Drusilla. "Come on Nibblet lets get some shut eye." Dawn simply followed Spike up the stairs not bothering to look at Angel.


	3. Like Dru?

The next day Angel walks into the training room and sees Spike working out with Dawn and is amazed

The next day Angel walks into the training room and sees Spike working out with Dawn and is amazed. She is as lithe and stealthy as a vamp but he can hear her heart.

"Come to watch the show angelus?" Spike asks.

"Yeah I want to see how well she can fight."

"Why don't you come on down and I will fight with you Angel!" Dawn giggles.

"How about I just watch you and Spike for now?"

"'K"

As he sits down he sees Spike suddenly charge Dawn. She drops to the ground at the last second so that he has to flip over her to keep from falling. She quickly jumps up and hits Spike with a round house kick before he grabs her arm and yanks her to him only to get in one punch to the gut before she nails him in the nose. They continue fighting tit for tat and it reminds Angel of dancing and of something else he can't quite place. She spun and twirled with almost ballerina type moves, but Spike was always able to counter. They had obviously been practicing for a long time.

"Wow." He breathed.

"Come on Angel, come play with us." Came Dawn's taunting voice.

He decided the girl just had to learn some manners, especially if Wes' research was correct and she really was Spike's Childe now.

He sprung like a cat heading straight for Dawn, but Spike intercepted him. The two vamps collided and Dawn giggled. Angel regained his footing and went to punch Spike only to have Dawn jab him in the side and kick his legs out from under him. Angel flipped back and watched as the pair advanced on him, Spike slowly stalking and Dawn dancing behind him. "You taught her to fight like Drusilla!" he gasped as they approached.

"Yep." Spike uttered as they closed in. "But some of my stuff too."

Angel was caught totally off guard when suddenly there was a railroad spike posed below his chin and Dawn giggled looking up at him. "I win."

"You had help." Angel answered.

"So? I am supposed to use any and all advantage, aren't I?" she looked up at him in mock innocence.

"You wouldn't have beaten me by yourself. I know all of Drusilla's moves."

"Well we will have to test that theory later! I am starving!" Dawn giggle and hopped into Spike's arms.

Angel heard her scream then, a scream that had haunted his dreams since he had gained his soul. Her eyes were vacant and she just screamed then passed out in Spike's arms.

"What the…"

"It happens sometimes, she sees visions, sometimes of the past sometimes of the future, and always horrendous. She doesn't usually scream like that, it means something I hate to think about..." Spike seemed so sad.

"Drusilla is coming, with her will be the battle to tell, angels and demons may not share skin any longer but they might…" Dawn murmured.

"Bloody hell 'Bit! Why can't you just speak normal?" Spike's complaint was obviously an inside joke because Dawn smiled slightly.

"Drusilla wants you to know she is here, she wants you to meet up with her." Dawn said. "She wants to take you away from me."

"She can't luv, don't you worry about that. You are the only bird I want around, and that is a promise." Spike soothed her.

"Well when Dru talks about angels it is usually indicative of me, not Spike." Angel cut in.

"No, Dru talks about Angelus, not you Angel, you and he aren't the same person. The soul you were cursed with was fresh and new, blank, it wasn't Liam's soul, you and Angelus aren't the same person." Dawn stated.

"How do you know that? No one knows that, or at least didn't until now."

"Because Dru knows." Dawn said and fell asleep in Spike's arms.

Angel just stood in total shock looking at the girl. What was going on?


	4. Sister?

Angel goes to his office to think

Angel goes to his office to think. He can't believe this. This whole thing is grating on his nerves. "Dawn is Buffy's sister. Dawn is Spike's still HUMAN Childe. Dawn is therefore my responsibility as much, if not MORE, as Spike or Dru is. I can't take her away from Spike because they would both go ballistic but I can't just let him traipse off to England with her. I could stake Spike, maybe, but Dawn would know and never forgive me." He was so confused on what to do.

"You could just ask Spike to keep me here and allow him to stay as well." Dawn sauntered into his office. "God she even walks like him!" He thought.

"I am not a cardboard cutout of Spike you know, you are just noticing the similarities in behavior, none of the differences." Dawn chewed her gum and then made it pop within her mouth.

"Do you think Spike would stay here?" Angel scoffed.

"He will if I ask him to." Dawn didn't seem arrogant or overly dramatic just matter of fact.

"I will if she wants to stay here." Came Spike's voice as he sauntered into the office. "Anything is better then making her stay in Sunnyhell. She would be best protected here, but I won't leave her on her lonesome, especially with you Angelus."

"I get that. Not sure my team will take too kindly to you staying here though Spike. I mean you are a non-chipped Master Vampire without a soul!"

"Who is taking care of a sixteen year old human girl with vampire abilities!" Dawn was getting snoddy again. "Jesus, if your merry men are that uptight then never mind we can go to England ourselves!"

"Nibblet language!" Spike looked slightly offended at Dawn's word choices.

"I'm sorry. Come on Spike lets leave tonight, I'm sure between the two of us we could scare some cash up. Pun intended." Replied Dawn as she giggled.

"I will not have you two terrorizing the locals damn it! Fine I will help you to get settled in London, but if I find out you two are up to no good I will stake you Spike and I will make you wish you were never born young lady!" Angel finally conceded.

Just then they heard Cordy's scream and rushed out of the office. There stood Drusilla and about ten minions.

"Daddy I'm home!" She giggled a high pitched laughed.

"Dru you need to leave, NOW!" Angel bellowed.

"Hehehehe, my granddaughter-sister needs me. She is a very naughty girl!" Dru giggled.

"Dru I will not give up Spike so sod off!" Dawn.

"I will be back for you sister-granddaughter!" With that Dru breezed out of the door giggling taking her minions with her.

Why the hell is she calling you sister?" Angel asked a few minutes later.

"Because she is crazy?" Answered Dawn.

"Tell me right now!" Bellowed Angel.

"Think back to Dru's sisters and you will figure it out."

Angel did think back. There was the older one, Penelope was her name, snoddy and holier then thou, he had killed that one quickly, and then there was the younger one, damn, what was her name. She had been a latent seer just like Dru but was too young to be turned and be fun. Those huge blue eyes full of terror as her life drained away, he had made her watch herself die in the mirror. What was her name? OH GOD! Her name had been Dawn! Angel quickly looked over at this Dawn and finally made the connection. She looked just like Dru's baby sister!

"Oh God!" Angel murmered.

"Oh look the great forehead has figured it out. Yep, the monks made me into Buffy's sister but they used the remains of Dru's. As for the granddaughter thing, that is cause of Spike's blood mixing with mine."


	5. What Connor wants

"Looks you are having a really bad day "Dad" snickered a teenage boy

"Looks you are having a really bad day "Dad" snickered a teenage boy. Connor walked into the office to talk to Angel but his eyes fell onto the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. "Hello."

Dawn turned and saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen. "H-hi."

"Well that is the first time I have ever seen you speechless." Angel commented before noticing that the two teens were in no way paying attention to him.

"I'm Connor."

"I'm Dawn."

Suddenly Connor spun around and punched…Spike. Spike was thrown back but landed on his feet. "Good shot little boy but it takes more than that to hurt me." Spike sneered.

Connor went to move but Dawn had already sprung into action and knocked his feetout from under him and ran to Spike.

"He is a vampire you know!" screamed Connor in shock.

"Yep, he is also my guardian so back off blue eyes!" She hissed.

Angel stood in the doorway and laughed. "Connor meet Spike, who though soulless, won't let a thing happen to Dawn, she is basically his daughter."

"I don't need you explaining things to the whelp Angelus!" Spike sneered. The two vampires came face to face glaring until Spike punched Angel in the face. Connor was pissed and went to his father's defense pushing Spike away. Suddenly he was kicked from behind.

"Your daddy doesn't need your assistance." Dawn sneered, mirroring Spike's.

"You want to play little girl?" Connor hissed.

"You think you can take me pretty boy?"

Connor charge and Dawn slipped to the ground tripping him but he caught her ankle as he fell making her fall as well. They both flipped back ready to start again when Angel spoke, "You both need to calm down. You both have been through enough of a hellish existence, you might actually get along. Besides you two are basically family since you both have vampire fathers in a really weird way."

They stopped and just stared at each other. Angel and Spike both looked at their respective charges. It was shocking to see that both kids had the same blue almost inhuman blue eyes and cat like movements.

"How is he your father?" connor asked.

"He isn't, Angel is melodramatic. I was a Key once, a blob of green energy that was transformed into a human and sent to the Slayer, Buffy, to protect. I was made from her but when a hellgod decided to try to go home she cut me to open the portal. Spike was my friend and my sister's too, he tried to save me, he was injured and our blood mixed. Since then I have had vampiric abilities."

"I was raised in a hell demention by a man who kidnapped me and raised me as his own, his family was killed by Angelus. I was raised to hate him. There were no human's there besides me and my guardian. But my mother and father were vampires so I am betting I am still more naturally powerful than you."

"We could always go spar." Dawn taunted.

"No, you two need to just cool your heals." Angel butted in.

Both teenagers turned to look at him with mild disgust. "Don't tell me what to do." They said at the same time. They then looked at each other and smiled.

"Nibblet come on Passions will be on soon."

Dawn smiled at Connor and followed Spike like a dutiful daughter. Connor was impressed. She could fight, she was strong, she was chaste, or at very least a virgin, and he wanted her.


	6. Wanna Play?

The next day in the training room the two teens watched as the two vampires sparred

The next day in the training room the two teens watched as the two vampires sparred. "Wow Angel really isn't as good as I thought he was." Dawn commented.

"He is better than Spike."

"No he isn't! How about we see who is a better team?" Dawn asked loudly enough for the vampires to hear. Spike nodded and Angel shrugged.

Dawn and Connor slid in place next to their respective partners. "Look Nibblet it is the magnificent brooding duo!" Spike and Dawn both snickered. Angel saw so much of Spike in the girl, more than what he saw of Buffy in her.

"Can we just…" Connor started but was cut off when Spike and Dawn suddenly charged. As Connor blocked and fought he was amazed at the two of them. The fought like they were an extension of each other. So smoothly, they were like acrobatic dancers. Suddenly Connor realized there was a dagger at his throat.

Dawn giggled like a little girl, like girls her age should, "Score one for us."

Connor was just dumbfounded. How could this slip a woman have froze him in place, she beat him! "You are amazing." He said.

Dawn grinned sweetly. "Thanks!" She said and then did a round house kick to Angel's side, just enough for Spike to grab him in a kill position. "We win!" She clapped and jumped up and down.

Spike chuckled at Dawn's giddiness as he helped Angel up. "Sometimes I for get you weren't a cheerleader 'Bit."

"Why does he call you Nibblet and 'Bit?" asked Connor.

"They are just pet names. Like a nick name or an alias or something, like Angel isn't Angel's name, it is Liam, but when he was turned he was all like evil angel dude, which I don't get cause he isn't THAT cute, but anyway so he was called Angelus, then he got a soul and dropped the "us" part!" Dawn babbled.

"Oh. But do you not like your name?" Connor asked.

"Look it is just cute and familiar OK? There isn't logic behind every action Pretty Boy, sometimes you just go with your gut." The sweet girlish Dawn of a moment ago had vanished and mini-Spike-Dawn was back.

Spike came over and scooped up Dawn in a hug. "That's my girl you did good! Now let's let the broodsome twosome brood for a while and we will go to that club you been whining about."

"Really?!" Dawn squealed. "Oh Spike thank you!! I got to go get ready!!" As she ran off she called back "I love you Spike!"

Once she had changed into a cute knee length black gypsy type skirt and a red corset she met Spike, in his usual get up, in the lobby. Angel noticed the two and was shocked. They looked deadly together. She really did look like a gothic princess.

"So um where are you two headed?" Angel asked.

"Out Peaches, gonna paint the town red we are!!" Spike laughed. Angel growled.

"You are soooo easy to piss off!" Giggled Dawn. "We are going to a club to go dancing, it IS my birthday in 14 minutes!"

"Oh well why don't you two wait a few minutes and maybe Connor and I will join you?" Angel had to keep an eye on these two.

"Why don't you and Broody Jr. meet up with us there?" Dawn asked. "I am sick of waiting, please!!"

"OK, where is the club?" Angel answered.

Dawn wrote down the address and name of the club then she and Spike swooshed through the door.

An hour later…


	7. MINE

When Angel walked into the club he saw was amazed. The walls were black with red draperies, the people were, well there were only a few actual humans, most were demon or vampires. He really wished that Connor hadn't refused to come. It took him a few minutes to find Spike and Dawn on the dance floor. They were moving slowly to some song he had never heard. He slowly walked over to them.

"Nice place." He said once he got to them. "Do you even go to a normal club Spike?"

"This was where my Nibblet wanted to go, no arguing with her, at least not on her birthday!"

"Wanna dance with me Angel?" Dawn giggled. Angel knew two things in that moment: Dawn was drunk and She was hitting on him.

"Uh…have you been drinking Dawn?"

"JD and coke, it's pretty damn good too! So ya wanna dance broody or what?"

"Sure Princess I will dance the next song with you."

"Keep it decent there Peaches, no getting handy with my girl." Spike seemed a bit on edge but swaggered off to the bar.

Angel gently grabbed Dawn's hips and inwardly groaned when a slow song began playing. He looked down on this girl, his greatest love's little sister, his Childe's Childe, she was family and he would not let her or Spike leave, he needed to have his family together. Suddenly he realized his grip was too tight, her eyes were watering but she didn't object, didn't pull away, she accepted his place in her life, but he could also tell she was Spike's and nothing and no one would change that. As the song ended he kissed her forehead.

"Why don't the three of us go back to the hotel, there is cake a presents!" Angel grinned when Spike walked over with two JD and Cokes and handed one to Dawn. "Sounds like a plan!" he said and he and Dawn downed their drinks on the way out.

Dawn's thoughts

Back at the hotel there was not only cake and presents but balloons and people! Cordelia, Wes and Angel's other friends all surprised me!! Everyone was really nice and I apologized to Wes cause really I should have been a less She-Ra on him, I was in a seriously bad mood though. Most of the presents were either movies or gift cards except for the ones from Angel and Spike. Spike gave me two things: a set of stiletto boot knives and a silver necklace with two tiny charms, a skeleton key and a railroad spike. It was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen and told him so!! I think I hugged him for like ten minutes!! Then Angel gave me his present, an exact replica of Spike's duster! I hugged him to, though not as long 'cause I could hear Spike starting to growl, that really low growl no one else hears.

"Thank you so much Angel!" I giggle and put on the coat and run over to Spike jumping into his arms. He holds me tight, and I can feel the glare he is giving Angel over my shoulder. When he sets me down I am a bit wobbly, it has been a long day. Spike offers to take me up to bed and Angel and his gang offer to clean up so I go. Spike is being far more protective tonight and I am not sure why.

Spike's Thoughts

Angelus is after my girl I just know it. No way him or his mini poof are getting their hands on my Nibblet, it is just not going to happen. She knows it too. What she doesn't know is that tonight is more special than she thinks. I am hoping that the magicked candles I bought work right, Peaches really will stake me if I burn down his hotel! The whole way back to the room I keep my arm around my girl, making sure she knows I am here, always here for her.

It damn near killed me when I figured out she blamed herself for Buffy's death. We finally decided it was Glory's fault but we both feel we should have been the one to die instead sometimes, but we have each other to tell us we are wrong.

"You ready to go to bed baby girl?" I ask as we reach the door.

"Yeah, been really weird day!" She says with a smile.

When I open the door to the room the candles light. The bed is draped in rose petals. Dawn gasps, but in a good way. I close the door and look down on her. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. "I love you Dawn, forever."

"I love you to Spike, more than anything." Her eyes shine and there isn't any doubt in my mind that she means it.

"Is this ok with you princess?" I know it is, I know she has wanted this for a very long time.

"Yes" she answers with guarded hope, god I love this girl. She tilts her head to the side, knowing full well I want to mark her neck. As my fangs sink in she shutters and moans. The first drop of her blood is electric. I have never tasted anything like her, she is like lightening and spice. I use a small knife to open my neck for her and she drinks as I do for moments before we both stop and kiss deeply. This is going well…

Two hours later…

"I love you too Spike." She murmers and curls around me in afterglow a small purr. She falls asleep in moments. She is completely mine now, no one will ever take MY girl away, I will kill them first.

The next day….

Dawn was at the counter eating Lucky Charms when Angel walked into the kitchen. He knew what had happened between her and Spike the night before, he knew before she did. Spike had thoroughly marked her. "So you two staying then?"

"Are you going to stop being such a meanie?" dawn giggled.

"Honestly Dawn, I hate that this happened, that you were dragged further into this world. All your sister ever wanted was for you to have a happy normal life. But you are family, and you are Spike's, and there is nothing short of dusting Spike that will change that. I won't, but if something happens to him you have to promise to come to me, let me help you through it." Angel spoke sadly, knowing that this girl was now part of something so powerful and so dark that her sister wouldn't have been able to cope. He knew some of Spike's memories were now floating around in her pretty head and that if the same thing had happened to Buffy she would be insane, yet this girl held up. She was definitely stronger mentally, and now probably physically, than Buffy ever was. He could almost hear Angelus inside him yearning to take over her training, yearning to make her like him, and it terrified Angel.


	8. Angel's plan

New Chapter yay

_New Chapter yay!! OK so maybe it wasn't clear enough but YES, Spike and Dawn had sex as well as drank blood from one another. The blood sharing caused them, Dawn and Spike, to share some of their memories as well. Dawn is basically a living vampire with Spike as her Sire, her Keyness is what caused her to stay alive and not just turn her like a normal person. This is going to get darker soon, just a heads up._

Connor walked into the kitchen to find Dawn positively reeking of Spike. He knew what this meant, she had coupled with the unsouled vampire. He could see the bite mark on her neck, she didn't even try to hide it.

"Isn't that like incest or something?" Connor asked.

"Huh?" Dawn replied.

"Sleeping with your vampiric father, it is like incest or something." Connor grumbled.

"Well technically he and I are more Sire to Childe than father and daughter, it is a totally different dynamic. I wasn't born this way, I turned but because of some mystical and cosmic forces I am not a undead human with a demon inside, instead I am a living, breathing abnormality. Happy now Blue-Eyes?"

"You shouldn't be with him like that, it is wrong. He is evil, he doesn't have a soul like we do, like my Dad does." Connor is growling now.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do or what is or isn't wrong!! Spike has been there for me, he and I are a lot alike. A HellGod Tortured him to find out where I was and he never told, even when she thrust her hand inside his body and twisted things in there!! I love Spike with every essence in my body!" Dawn was screaming now and Connor was continuing to growl. "YOU have no say in it!" Dawn stomped away, her hand clenched.

Connor decided then and there that this spitfire was not going to owned by this vampire, he would make sure the vampire died. As plans formed in his head of how to accomplish this with the least chance of the girl finding out Angel walked in.

"She will never submit to being with you Connor, she is completely devoted to Spike. If he dies, she very well may follow him or loose her mind. Spike has a way of keeping the crazy ones fairly sane." Angel said calmly.

"She is special, like me, she needs to be free of him. He will twist her, he already has. She is nothing like any other woman in behavior, she is crass and rude." Connor replied.

"That has little to due with Spike and more to due with her sister and her issues. She has always been like that Connor, she is exactly who she wants to be. Besides I have a mission for you, I need you to go to Texas with Fred to retrieve an orb that is supposed to reveal destinies. The guy that has it won't leave the state. Fred has all the information and you leave in four hours." With that Angel walked away.

After Connor and Fred has left Angel walk up to Spike and Dawn's room and knocked.

Dawn answered the door.

"Hi Angel, do you need us for something?" She asked.

"No I just came to talk to you and Spike. May I come in?"

"Sure Spike is in the shower." She chirped seeming almost like the bubble pre-teen he had known. He watched as she practicly skipped to the bathroom door to tell Spike Angel was there. "Spike! Angel came to visit so don't come out all grr, he wants to talk to us."

Spike came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips but his hair was already slicked back. "What ya want Peaches?"

"Look Connor is seriously freaking out about you and Dawn. I sent him on a mission to retrieve something for me in Texas, it should take about three days or so. In that time I am going to set you two up in England. There is no way I am going to let my family fall apart."

"Thanks Liam." Was all Spike could say to that. "Better get packing Bit, we want to be ready just incase Broody junior comes back early."

"Thank you Angel!" Dawn squealed and threw herself into his arms before bounding off to pack.

As Angel left the room he called back, "Oh and I want to go out to dinner with you two before you leave. I have a surprise for the Little Princess."


	9. Dinner and Family

**Sorry for the long long wait.:( I had to tone this chapter down a bit. (The uncensored version is at my LJ)**

Angel pulled up to the restaurant nervously. He knew this was going to be touchy; Spike would agree but not easily. Dawn wouldn't resist if Spike told her not to, but she wasn't going to be all so accepting, at least at first.

He was glad to see that they were already there. Spike in a respectable black button up shirt and black dress pants and Dawn in a black corset dress with red edging, her hair was in ringlets and the sides were pulled back with a red ribbon.

"Took you long enough to get here Liam." Spike was obviously annoyed.

"Actually I'm early, you two just happened to be earlier." Angel pointed out.

Dawn elbowed Spike discreetly. "We just got here before you did, he is just being bratty."

Ignoring the two of them, "Let's order shall we?"

Excusing herself, Dawn went to "freshen up" after dinner.

"I want to solidify the family connection Spike, it will help keep her safe."

"No soddin' way Peaches! She is mine!" Spike huffed.

"Yes and she will remain yours. You know this should be done Spike, for all three of us. Connor is my son, my child by birth and it isn't the same. He is a human child and as such was raised to seek independence from his family and eventually be on his own. Before you two go stomping around England, the Sire, Childe, and Grandchilde connection must be solid. If anything happens to you it will completely destroy her without it." Angel sounded both authoritative and pleasing at the same time.

"Peaches I hate you, but you are right this time. It's gonna take a lot of encouragement on my part but we'll do it. Just remember, don't ever try to take my girl away from me…" Spike growled, but it was low enough that only Angel could hear because just a few moments later Dawn appeared at the table.

"So what's my surprise Angel?" she said as she settled back into her seat, adjusting her skirt giving an unconscious show of her long, sleek legs as she did so.

"Actually Princess there are two but you only get one of them right now." Angel purred as he slid a small velvet box across the table. Dawn opened it to reveal a heart-shaped ruby on a slender silver chain.

"Wow! This is gorgeous Angel! But the chain is so thin it might break. I should find a thicker, heavier one to put it on."

"The necklace is magicked to never break Princess. Now let's all head back to the hotel so Spike and I can give you your other surprise."

Dawn's Thoughts

The drive back to the Hyperion was stressful. Spike was obviously worried about something. When I asked him about it, he simply shrugged and said it was something important. The way he said "important" made me nervous 'cause I had seen the way Angel kept looking at me throughout dinner as it there was something he wanted to say but never did.

Spike's Thoughts

I hate this. I don't want to have to do this but Peaches is right about this, if I go poof Dawn will crumble without the close family tie. She doesn't know what is going to happen. I should tell her, but I am evil, and hell no other Childe ever got a warning. 'Cor I love this girl. The thing that is bothering me most about this whole thing is that she might enjoy this evening too much once we get started.

Angel's Thoughts

While I know this is for the best, I am nervous. We will all enjoy it but she is Buffy's little sister. They may look nothing alike but it is still bothering me. This isn't something Buffy or her Scooby crew would understand, damn it isn't something most humans could. Even if they did stop long enough before staking me, they would never accept it. Dawn is special though, not human, not a vampire, but a bit of both. She NEEDS the vampiric family connection, unlike Connor. It reminds of what being a vampire family means. However, part of me wants this whether or not she needs it and within me I feel Angelus howling with glee.

When they get back to the hotel Angel heads directly to his room, while Spike stops Dawn and makes out with her in the lobby. After a few moments he leads her upstairs but not to their room.

"Spike, where are we going?" Dawn asks.

"We are going to Angel's room, for your other surprise. I promise I will explain, luv."

Dawn shivered a little. Spike's voice had dipped to that deep molasses tone he used when he wanted to seduce her. Why was he using it to tell her about the present in Angel's room? God, he couldn't mean what she thought he meant, could he? Suddenly her heart rate sped up. Spike noticed as they walked into Angel's room.

"Come sit down Princess, we need to talk to you about something." Patting the bed next to him Angel's voice was low and calming, so Dawn did as he asked and sat down next to him on the bed. Spike remained standing holding her in his arms possessively.

"You know vampire families are connected by blood right?" Angel began. When Dawn nodded her head he went on. "They are also connected by physical contact. To solidify a family bond a new Childe needs to not only share themselves with their Sire, but their elders as well at least once. This is what helps create the family bond and makes it stronger, you understand?"

"I don't think she needed the kiddie friendly version of that speech Peaches, she isn't stupid." Spike had his hand protectively on Dawn's shoulder. She looked up at him with worried eyes.

"It's OK Nibblet, if we do this then you will always have someone to lean on, someone who is family as well. I will be right here with you the whole time. I may not have meant to mix our blood baby, but you are a living vampire now and this is a tradition." As Spike spoke he began to undo Dawn's dress and slowly slipped it off her, revealing her beautiful, luminescent skin. Angel took an unnecessary breath and began to run his hands through her hair, gently massaging her scalp and neck.

"You don't have to do this Dawn." Angel whispered hotly in her ear.

"I know." She answered but made no move to leave.

"That's it baby, let us take care of you." Spike murmured into her ear. He and Angel were stripping out of their clothes as well.

"You are beautiful Princess. Lay back for us, let us look at you." Angel's voice was smooth but demanding. Dawn did as he asked. Both vampires purred as they gazed at her sprawled out on the huge bed.

Hours later

The heady smells of sex, musk and blood mingled on their tongues. For the first time in a very long time Dawn felt secure; she was with family.


End file.
